Where do I belong?
by ChunniSenpaii
Summary: This is the story where one Armadillo (Rammus) will find where he belongs and what he should do with his life. Is it to protect the ones he loves? Find out more on this multi. chapter adventure :D


_**Hi guys this is ChunniSenpaii and I hope you like this fanfiction I wrote. Critics will all be welcomed. Thanks :DD**_

_Across the Great Barrier which is now a great wasteland ravaged by the Rune Wars, an Armadillo who was greatly curious about everything travelled wherever his feet can take him. Almost every day would he venture out in the places he can possibly can. One day, waking up he decided to go on an adventure one that would finally solve his curiosity._

Waking up beneath a shady tree in the ruins of the Shurima Desert he slowly opened his eyes and stretched his limbs.

"Ok." said the voice as he got up and tied all the necessities needed for his long adventure. Reaching a satchel he got from the ruins he slowly scavenged for items needed for his long trip.

"Fruit." as he said walking up to his makeshift garden (apparently he has a green thumb). Walking to the few trees he has planted he decided to pick the fruits he wanted to eat.

(If you're wondering how the hell can trees be planted in the desert, look it up it can be done. Besides when I meant desert I didn't mean a God awful hot place, it's more like a hot sandy beach with less water)

Grabbing a water pail he slowly watered all of his plants: an orange tree, a pomegranate tree, an apple tree, and some grape vines he let cling on pieces of wood that he the planted in the ground. After he finished watering his trees he walked up to a small flower pot and in that flower pot growing, was a small cactus plant. He admired Cacti plants because they are very sturdy plants, not needing so much water to maintain and are also, for him look very cute though it is spiky.

"Water." Said the voice as he went in a small shed he had near the trees. Inside the shed where some of the many things he gathered while exploring throughout his life. Seeing the canister of water he reached up to get it but to no avail it was too high up in a shelf.

"Canister…" said the voice as he got the idea of reaching it by using the small table he had in the shed. There he got up and stood on the table trying to reach the canister of water he had previously placed some time ago.

"Must…get…canister." He said as he was trying to reach it as he was very close to getting it. Suddenly… a loud crash was heard, falling atop the table he fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch." Then finally the canister of water dropped from the shelf and into his hands because of the crash that had bumped it causing it to fall from its place.

Grabbing the canister of water he opened the cap and tried to drink what's in the canister, hoping it to be water he was disappointed by the emptiness of the canister. He had been so thirsty that he was looking for any source of water. Remembering the well that he had outside his garden he rushed up to go see it and hopefully to get enough water to supply his need.

The well was not a pretty one by any means, but it was simple. It was layered with bricks and had a small wooden roof and it also had a simple pulley system with a cranking handle and a bucket tied to a rope.

"Alright." He said as he reached for the bucket tied that was tied to a rope and mounted it on the pulley, there cranking the handle he was very happy upon hearing a splashing sound. He knew there was water there, and he also knew that it was enough to satisfy both his thirst and a full supply of water for his canister.

Raising the bucket and again cranking the handle the bucket finally reached the surface and he slowly took it out and placed the bucket on the ground. Grabbing his canister he refilled it up and then he grabbed a small wooden cup that he made not too long ago and filled it up with the water in the bucket and then he drank until he was fully satisfied with water.

Now he was ready, but before that he remembered that he didn't put enough fruit in his satchel. Going back to the trees he then started picking up oranges, apples, and a few grapes. Opening his satchel to check his necessities he was happy to see it fully packed with the canister and the fruits he had placed there.

Then preparing to leave he then noticed something in the horizon. A sparkling light could be seen there, it was not very bright but it was enough for anyone to notice that there is a light there.

"Hmmm…light." As he mumbled

It was already dark and in no way can he leave at this rate, deciding it was for the best to wait out until tomorrow morning he walked up the trees, hanged his satchel on one of its branches, getting a small sheet from the shed he used it as a blanket to compensate the chilly night. Resting his head on the trunk of the tree he pulled up the sheet and then dozed off to dreamland where he can finally rest.

Waking up around 5:00AM the sun was not out yet. Stretching his limbs then grabbing his satchel he then went off to go to where the light was shining yesterday.

"Light." He said as he walked off with no map, no compass, he couldn't even careless if he didn't have these.

Around 7:00AM he decided to rest for a while. Plopping himself on the soft grass he then started to unpack his satchel to get some fruits and his canister.

"Orange." He said grabbing 2 oranges he then peeled the skin off and started eating the citrus fruit.

Finishing his short breakfast he then stood up and got his satchel then started walking off towards the light.

"I'm close." He said as he continued off walking to the light

Step by step he knew the light was close. Then reaching a maze he was confused on how he was going to get to the light now.

"Hmm" was all he could say as he was thinking of possible ideas on how to navigate through the maze.

Then suddenly an idea shot up to him. Grabbing the twigs of a nearby tree he then collected as many as he could find. Navigating through the maze can now be possible because he now had a way of finding if he already went that way.

As it was noon time he was almost near the light. Finally he made it in the center. Then out of the blue a voice then spoke up to him, its voice was a deep but gentle one.

"**Stranger state your business here"** said the voice in a commanding tone

"Light…Curious…" was all that he could say

"**Ahh so a curious one has set foot here again"**

"**What do you wish to accomplish here? Do you wish for power or gold?" asked the voice who was amused at the curious Armadillo**

He simply raised his arms at a I-don't-know-what-I-want fashion.

"**This is a first… Tell me do you not wish for something? If not why were you determined to go here in the first place?"** asked the voice who was getting a little more interested by the second

"Curious…" he mumbled to the voice

"**Come closer… I might have seen you before."** He said growing more curious as he find the answer very different from the answers he heard back then

Coming closer to the light the Armadillo was quite short, about 4 feet tall and had red eyes and green scales. His demeanor was a calm one, not even fazed by the sudden voice that spoke to him.

"**Oh… what is your name Armadillo?"** asked the voice

He simply did the I-don't-know gesture.

"**Would you like for me to give you a name?"** asked the voice who felt a small hint of pity as talking to someone who doesn't even have a name for himself

The Armadillo nodded

"**Hmm firstly I need to ask. Do you have any friends?" **

"No" he said quietly but was enough to be heard by the voice

"**Well then would you like to be my friend Armadillo?"** asked the voice feeling better as he saw the Armadillo nod in response

"Ah! I know what to call you." Said the voice as he was chanting something

"**Terra clavus-longus palacidus"****(it's latin for Earth, Spike, and Quiet) I just picked it up since I was out of ideas for some chant ahahaha :P**

"**Ahh here it is… your bestowed upon name is: Rammus." **Said the voice having a little bit of excitement in his tone

"Thank you." Said Rammus as he bowed his head in respect

"**Now Rammus before I let you off there's one more thing I need to give you. You have the right heart to do what's right with this power, use it to protect your friends and anyone in harm."** With that the light in front of Rammus suddenly grew brighter

Rammus was knocked out by the sudden bright light. Waking up he then felt tremors shaking the ground beneath him, panicking he was then calmed by the voice

"**Do not be afraid for this is merely the powers I gave to you" **

"What do you mean 'Powers'? There are others?" asked Rammus feeling more curious

"**Yes there are more, but I guarantee you that it is better that you find them out for yourself."**

"Ok." Said Rammus

"Goodbye friend and thank you… for everything." He said as he walked off to go back to where the entrance was

"**Goodluck on your journey Rammus, I hope you find trust worthy friends who will never leave by your side."** Said the voice as it fade away with the light

Walking out of the maze Rammus then took out his canister to drink water. Putting the canister back to his satchel he then walked off to go somewhere else. Passing by the side of the maze he then saw another light, but this time it was obviously shaped in an arrow pointing towards North.

"Thank you for showing me to the way…Friend." Said Rammus as he happily went to follow the direction to which the arrow of light was pointing at.


End file.
